No One Knows My Plan
by J.S. Mews
Summary: First waking in Galbatorix' prison, Murtagh thinks about Eragon, Nasuada, and his own father. Songfic No One Knows My Plan by They Might Be Giants


**Who wrote the Inheritance Trilogy? Christopher Paolini, not me.**

_In my prison cell I think these words_

Here I was again, trapped in Galbatorix's grasp. Who would have thought? What kind of genius would it have taken to see through the Twins' façade of loyalty? It was always a suspicion, yet no one could believe in it. Now no one could have a chance to believe it. Who would believe the son of Morzan? I don't expect Eragon to forgive me. He's probably mourning for me and would be angry that I betrayed him. Nasuada would not be too happy either. She probably would think I abandoned her because I didn't care. I've been so foolish lately, now that I look back.

_I was careless, I can see that now._

The Twins, I can see that now! It was so obvious that I was set up for this plan. They said they needed me specifically for the hunting. They told me it was my chance to redeem myself. There's a funny story. They told the truth. I was not told who I was redeeming myself to. I automatically thought it was the Varden. By being so secure with Eragon and Nasuada, I had lost my thoughts. I should have known that we would not always be happy. I should have suspected that these two imbeciles, worms of the worst degree, would be referring to the other one who would want me to redeem myself.

_I must be silent, must contain my secret smile._

I laugh to myself a sick twisted laugh. I was so blind, so deaf, so clueless to those little hints that would have told me that I was not safe. All that training with Galbatorix did come in handy, though intended for a worse plan then mine. It helped me trust, as well. My only friend, Eragon, he taught me to trust. I don't know if I should thank him or curse him for his help. If it hadn't been for him, I would never have been able to trust Nasuada.

_I want to tell you, you my mirror you my iron bars._

I can't help but smile as I think of Nasuada. She was my lovely princess, my savior as I sat and became a scholar. She and I could talk about anything. We were so different in every way, but yet alone together in the same way. She kept me from going mad. Though she may have not suspected it, I was going insane in that room. A windowless room can even drive a dreadful, lonely, dark man insane. Yet Nasuada kept me alive. She was the sunlight, protecting me from myself. I can go as far as to say I would have died of sadness and regret if it were not for her.

_When I made a shadow on my window shade_

_They called the police and testified._

No one will ever know now, but when the Varden cast me away into this prison because of my scar, I lost hope. I still can't help but hate this scar. Always it is and has been a shadow in the little sunlight I have found throughout my life. I could have been happy with Nasuada had the scar not been there. Aijhad would have never had to know that I was the son of Morzan until I had proved my loyalty. I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for this scar. How else would the Twins have known?

_But they're like the people chained up in the cave_

_In the allegory of the people in the cave by the Greek guy_

Couldn't they have seen me for who I am? Eragon may have been a little oblivious at times, but if people followed his lead, they would be more understanding. I have to thank him for everything. He gave me the blessing of a friend and a brother-in-arms and the curse of trust. It is hard for anyone to not like the kid, even forgetting about the fact he is the last Rider. I cannot help but feel guilty that I envy this brother-like child who I have grown close to. He has not dealt with the problems I have, and I would never wish them upon him. I would not wish these problems upon anyone, even if it does mean I have to be alone in thought.

_No one understands,_

_No one knows my plan._

I wish they could have taken the time to forgive me. Could they ever understand what it is like to be burdened by a father's dark and twisted legacy and be judged by his actions? Could any one possibly suspect that I want to denounce my father and help the Varden? I wish to atone for my father's sins, not continue and strengthen them. Not even in my nightmares will I carry Zar'roc and ride a blood red dragon across the field in Galbatorix's name. I can take pride in my name being Murtagh, not Morzan. Now that I think about it, Morzan and I have more in common than I thought. I see in my reflection his face, apathetically staring back at me and hiding from the world. I see him, a wretched man like me with a lost love and a heart that is so often viewed as black coal that he begins to believe it.

_Why the dancing, shouting_

_Why the shrieks of pain_

I don't understand him, my father. How did he deal with the cries of pain as he killed again? Did he truly feel numb to those cries? Or was it the reason he got drunk that night? Did the cry of the last little girl who he massacred haunt him so that drink could not heal him? Was this a warning of his? No, I doubt it. My father had no compassion, not even for his family. He let Mother disappear without a trace and since then I have known no female to take care of me…until Nasuada, my angel. I hope she is safe. I hope they are all safe.

_The lovely music_

_Why the smell of burning autumn leaves_

As soon as I hope for safety, I know all hopes are in vain. I am captured here, alone without anyone knowing. I have all the knowledge of Eragon and became close with Nasuada. I am the key for Galbatorix to defeat his two greatest enemies. Mulling this over, I can't help but laugh once more at the irony. Who was I to think I could escape his rule? It was his idea all along, to let me free to find Eragon, to train me so well that only my brother-in-arms Eragon and he himself could defeat me. He must have cackled as I located the Varden in this empty mountain, only to halt in his laughing for that small moment I was locked in the study. Ah, and the circle leads me back to the beginning of my thoughts. I am here again, and this time, I doubt I can escape his glare unless death would take me first.

Author's Note: Long time, no see! There's been a lot of school work, but I wanted to update something. I'll get back in the groove of writing soon hopefully. I just thought this song might work for Murtagh, so I tried it.


End file.
